


Under the disguise of lust

by spnblack



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil3 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: 1.Schoolgirl"But I want to ride!" She wailed defiantly and wiped her face with her sleeve. "I'll do everything.""Everything?" Gabe asked amused, putting his glasses aside.2.The stranger"Gabriel! You do not want to show me your stamp collection now, right?"Shocked, Eva looked at him and then lowered her eyes sheepishly.3.The plumber"Huh ... I'm sorry, how awkward of me …" Startled, she looked at him.Gabriel jumped up from the chair in shock as she poured the water over his suit, and grinning he shook his head.4.Miss Huber"I know something that you can not do yourself," Eva whispered, running her hands along his torso to undo his tie."Shall I demonstrate it to you?"





	1. Schoolgirl

Eva was never open to roleplaying games before. Just as she hated to disguise herself. In the past, Eva was open to very little anyway. That all changed when she started her new life.

Everything was so easy with Gabriel. And the other members of her surrogate family did their utmost to help her out and be open for new things.

At the conventions, they showed her that it did not matter what other people thought of you. The main thing was to feel good, even if you sometimes made a monkey.

_'I really do not look bad'_

She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror admiring her outfit.

Schoolgirl, very clichéd.

The hair was braided into two braids, white blouse, plaid skirt, and white stockings. She put a lollipop in her mouth, closed the door behind her, and went downstairs.

Gabriel sat at the kitchen table and was just going through the script for the next episode and when he saw his wife, the pencil fell from his mouth, where he always chewed.

_'Holy crap!'_

With concentration, of course, it was over when he saw his gorgeous beauty in this presentation.

"Are you correcting our homework?" Eva asked innocently.

Without saying a word, he stared at his wife and cleared his throat before he could choke on his own salvation.

"Um ... yes ..."

"How does it look?"

Legs apart, she sat down on the chair, propped her head in her hands, gave him a questioning look.

"I am so sorry to have to tell you that, but if you keep this up, you will not be relocated this year."

Sighing, he held out a note to which he had written 'not enough'.

Stunned, she looked at him before burying her face in her hands and sobbing.

"But ... but my parents said I can not learn to ride ... if I fail," she whimpered. "Can not you do anything?"

"I can not easily change grades. How do you imagine that?"

"But I want to ride," she wailed defiantly and wiped her hands over her face. "I do everything too!"

"Everything?" Gabe asked in amusement, putting the papers aside and taking off his glasses.

"Yes," she sobbed angrily, pulling her nose up again and again.

"You could be a little bit nice to me for the beginning. Can you be nice? "

"Yes."

"Come closer to me."

Gabriel nodded encouragingly before Eva slowly and hesitantly sat down next to him, staring at him wide-eyed and waiting for instructions.

"How old are you now?" Gabe asked curiously and Eva sniffed again.

"You forget not only sometimes your homework, but also your panties."

Gabriel always loved to try new things with his wife, to slip into different roles and was happy that his wife not only joined in but also enjoyed it.

And also proud. Proud of how she had changed in the past few months. From the shy girl to an actress. Although only in their own four walls, at least. A start.

"Too uncomfortable."

Lost in thought she played with her braid, looked at him provocatively and tore him from his thoughts, which were already much further.

Gabriel took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face. Eva loved it when she could fluster her husband.

"Give me your hand …"

He took it and placed it in his crotch whereupon Eve jumped up in shock and looked at him with an even more frightened look.

"But, Mr. Teacher!"

"If you're nice to me, we can talk about your grades."

With a grin, he opened the zipper and the button of his pants stood up slowly and pushed them to his knees before he sat down again and tapped his thigh again.

A little anxious but expectant, she looked at him uncertainly but hesitated a little when he demanded that she should sit on his lap again. While stroking himself hard, he looked into her eyes all the time.

"You know what that is, right?"

After she had shyly nodded, she cleared her throat and answered:

"That's what you need to pee."

"You can do much more with that," he smirked, and she opened her mouth in astonishment. "Do you want to pet it too?"

She nodded and leaned timidly over him so he could catch a good look in her neckline.

"I like what I see," he whispered hoarsely, licking his lips unconsciously.

Carefully, she stroked his erection and jerked back as something else twitched.

"Oops," she screamed, startled. "It's moving!"

"Sit down again. Has a boy ever caressed you? "

Euphorically she nodded and Gabriel cheekily lifted her skirt a bit high.

"Down there, too?"

Embarrassed, Eva shook her head and frowned.

"Have you ever caressed yourself before?" Gabriel asked further and Eva nodded shyly, lowered her eyes to the floor, embarrassed. "Is a nice feeling, right? We could caress each other a little and see what happens."

The deep moan that she could elicit from him settled directly into Eva's guts and in teamwork, they both took care of her husband.

"Oh," Eva muttered ecstatically as she suddenly felt his fingers between her legs.

"Yes, you do that well," he whispered satisfied. "So, you would like to ride?"

Eva gave him her best smile and nodded.

"That's not a problem, I'll show you how to ride."


	2. The stranger

Eva loved it when she was allowed to attend the conventions, not only because she was able to spend a few days with the people she did not see so often, but the whole mood was absolutely awesome. Obviously, Gabriel rushed from one appointment to the other and did not have much time for his wife, but that was fine because that was what the others were there for.

"Benny, good to see you again," Eva exclaimed as he opened his arms from a distance, lifting her up as if she was not weighing anything and putting her in a tight hug.

"Yes, it's been much too long. Tell me, what's new?" He smirked, kissing her on the cheek and they disappeared into the green room.

Gradually, the others joined in and together they all spent a nice half hour before Chuck, Gabe and the band went on stage to start the event.

Most of the time, Eva watched the panels from the side of the stage, unless Gabriel or anyone else thought of getting them on stage.

But by now she felt like a full member and she enjoyed singing and laughing with the others and the fans were nice too. Eva liked talking to them, often thinking back to the time when she was just a 'normal' fan too, thank God, the fate or the coincidence that she had landed there where she never would have dreamed.

Gabriel was with some fans at the meet & greet and Eva crept cautiously and unnoticed in the small room. There she sat down to a few fans at a table, which was a bit offside.

"Are not you ...?" A girl whispered and looked at her with wide eyes and Eva knew that she had been recognized. So fast she could not put her index finger on her lips, because of course she had now attracted the attention of some others and it was whispered.

Gabriel turned around, spotted his wife and smiled warmly at her. But she wanted to play her game and shook her head before he could say anything.

"You're too late," he said, grinning into the microphone.

"I am sorry that I have disrupted your course, Gabriel, please continue," the redhead answered softly and lowered her eyes ashamed.

Although Gabe was a little confused, since the two understood anyway without words, he went into her little game and paid no attention to her.

When the fans left, Eva sat at the table, patiently waiting for her lover to clear things up with the organizer.

Nervously, she drummed her fingers on the table, constantly giving him stealthy glances. Exaggeratedly, she sighed as she got up and walked towards him.

"What's on your mind?"

Casually, he leaned against the table and had his arms crossed over his chest, looked her straight in the eyes and gave her a smile, where she melted away.

"It ... I ..." Eva stammered and took another breath. "I was unfortunately too late to get an autograph, would you be so nice ... please ... it would mean a lot to me."

Shy and with trembling hands, she handed him a photo and bit her cheek not to grin. In the photo, only golden wings were visible.

Gabriel had no idea what he should think of it, or what she intended to do, but he played along.

"You smell good," she muttered as they both bent over the photo while he signed.

_'And you have such beautiful eyes'_

The heat, the tingling, and the butterflies were immediately back.

Eva wondered if that would work, blushing on command because those things usually only happen when you do not want to.

"What's your na ...?"

"Thank you," she replied quickly, without letting him finish, and before her husband could say anything else, she was almost at the door, looked around once again with a shy smile and let him stand perplexed.

During the day, Gabriel became a little restless, because his wife avoided him and the others as much as possible and did not answer when he tried to call her.

Eva knew the schedule and looked nervously at the clock, then sat down at the hotel bar and surfed in her cell phone to pass the time.

After what felt like an eternity, Balthasar came through the door with Gabe and John.

Eva had previously written to him a message in which she had asked him to bring her husband there on a pretext. The pretext, of course, was to go for a drink where none of the guys were averse.

While the three talked about what was going on with Eva, at some point he let his eyes wander around the room and discovered her. Their eyes met briefly, she looked away sheepishly and they played this game several times.

_'So, the cat wants to play with the mouse'_

Of course, he had not fallen on his head and now he knew his wife so well that he understood her without words.

He said goodbye to his colleagues and they nodded in Eve's direction. Then he strolled slowly and with a pounding heart towards his great love. How she was sitting there ... the long red hair falling in waves over her shoulder. This woman had twisted his head and made it possible for his hands to sweat.

_'He has an incredible charisma and always attracts everyone's attention and he belongs to me'_

Proud of it and happy, she smiled at him.

"Hey," he smiled back and sat down next to Eva.

"Hey."

"I've been looking for you everywhere," he replied, immediately captivated by her fawn-brown eyes.

"You remember me?" She asked in astonishment and opened her eyes wide.

"Yes, I do not forget such beautiful eyes", he smirked mischievously and Eva shyly lowered her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me your name now?"

"I am Eva", she smiled pleased and took his hand, whereupon he kissed the back of her hand. And that she was blushing was not even played. It was these little gestures that made her heart beat faster.

"And? Are you the first time at a convention? "He asked with interest and she nodded

"Do you like it?" He wanted to know and she nodded again. "Do you want to drink something? Let me guess ... " Gabe looked deep into her eyes and a familiar feeling of warmth nestled in his body.

"I think you like wine. White."

In silent agreement she nodded and he waved to the bartender to order.

"I like it when you sing on stage. You have a very se... um ... impressive voice," she murmured, nervously playing with her wineglass.

"Thank you."

His deep, rough voice where you might think he spent his time drinking whiskey and smoking, vibrated in her lower region and sparked fireworks.

He loved making her laugh because it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

After half an hour, talking about inconsequential things, Eva started to get up, but Gabriel resolutely put his hand on her thigh, stroking lovingly up and down, taking her hand in his and gently kissing the back of her hand without breaking eye contact.

A pleasant flash shot down her spine and she sighed softly and aroused as he glared at her with his golden eyes.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Gabriel, I hope to see you again."

With a heavy heart, she wriggled out of his grasp, stood up and caught a glimpse of confusion.

"Stay a while," he replied with a sad tone in his voice.

"I do not want to be the reason you have a bad press."

"We could go somewhere else," he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Gabriel! You do not want to show me your stamp collection right now, right?!"

For a moment she looked at him shocked before she lowered her eyes sheepishly.

"I have no stamps, but something else," he whispered in her ear, nibbling gently on her earlobe and a renewed goosebumps pulled over her body.

"Yes?" She asked expectantly and smiled.

"Yes," he said with confidence, and put his arm around her waist.

"Okay, go ahead. I'm all ears ..."

Hand in hand, they went to their room, for the heat of passion that had already captured them was not meant for the eyes of others.

His warm breath and the sensual lips that began with pats on her neck produced chills that ran down her skin, digging into the bones and gathering in her midst as an incredible yearning.

She could only cling to him, unable to escape the feeling that made her drunk.

"Gabe!"

"Patience, my dear, I'm really enjoying this," he replied with a mischievous grin. After he had taken the waistband of her underpants between his teeth and looked up again with a smile, he pulled them down slowly. As a matter of course, her hips lifted to help him.

"That was not so bad, right?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, which looked much sexier when he did it naked and in a bed.

"Hm," Eva mumbled dreamily, grinning at him. "But to perfect it, we still have to practice a few times ..."

"If we have to do that necessarily ..."

With a laugh he tickled her until she whimpered for mercy.


	3. The plumber

In the afternoon Eva was at home doing the laundry.

_'Hm ... somewhere it drips'_

Frowning, she looked at the puddle of water on the floor before her gaze wandered along the washing machine. She shrugged her shoulders, because what was the point of having a husband at home?! Without further ado, she picked up her cell phone.

_'Can you call a plumber soon, our washing machine is leaking'_

Although she did not get an answer, she saw that he had read the message.

Gabriel got the message shortly before closing time, had an idea and disappeared a few moments later in the huge wardrobe. He did not have to search long and had found what he needed. In order not to be called a thief, he decided to change in their little garden shed.

Eva was in the shower when the doorbell rang.

"Seriously?"

Annoyingly, she rolled her eyes, dried herself, threw on a bathrobe and scurried down the stairs.

"You ordered a plumber?"

Outside the door stood a man she knew very well with a toolbox in his hand and looked really sexy in the blue man.

"Yeah ... um, nice that it worked so fast ... it's about the washing machine, it does not seal properly anymore," she mumbled perplexed and he nodded only briefly.

"Ok, let's have a look at this good piece, may I?"

Eva stepped aside and with a wave of her hand she let him enter.

"Excuse my presentation, but the rest of the laundry is piled up for weeks, I have nothing left to wear."

She lowered her eyes to the floor in embarrassment when she noticed that her husband looked her over from top to bottom.

"No problem," he chuckled cool, because of him Eva could also be naked.

He followed her into the bathroom and put the toolbox on the floor. After looking superficially at the washing machine, he sighed and said:

"I can not see anything, can you show me where the water is coming from?"

Eva leaned lasciviously over the washing machine and when she heard Gabriel growling behind him, a quick smile crossed her face. Without further ado, he stood behind his wife and let his hands wander over her butt, whereupon she turned around in shock. "My husband could come back any moment!"

"How unprofessional of me," Gabe replied, pushed his wife out of the way a bit rudely and got back to work.

After a few moments he had found the mistake and turned the loose screw again while he hummed softly to himself.

"All right," he grinned satisfied and then washed his hands thoroughly.

"Thank you, how can I show my appreciation?"

Eva took a step towards him and lightly opened the robe, let him see a small part of her breasts and Gabe sighed softly because to resist it was not easy.

"How about a coffee?" He replied calmly and the redhead questioningly raised her eyebrows at the harsh discharge. Shrugging, she went to the door.

"Please, follow me to the kitchen."

She led the way as he sat down at the table and waited patiently.

In the meantime, his wife brought him a cup of coffee, but in reality, she just filled up some water, knowing that Gabe had taken the work suit off the set and it should not be damaged.

Eva smiled at him and as she walked towards him, she stumbled unhappily and shook the contents of the cup on his body. Gabe jumped as if stung by the tarantula and Eva shrugged apologetically.

"Yikes ... I'm sorry, how awkward of me."

Slowly she approached him, waving her hands over his chest and grinning, he pulled her into a stormy kiss.

"Looks like we could test the washing machine right now," she whispered in his ear while her fingers opened the zipper.


	4. Miss Huber

"Damn, you look sexy," he whispered besotted as he nibbled her neck.

Both were at a charity event and had dressed up nicely. "Gabe," Eva smirked and wriggled out of his grip as they stood at the front door. "We'll be right in!"

"Something occurs to me ..."

Without losing words, Gabriel went to his study, threw the door shut behind him, and left his wife in a puzzled state.

_'Not only you can play cat and mouse'_

"Miss Huber, could you please come to me, there are some ambiguities here!"

Gabriel sat down in his desk chair, turned twice around his own axis, shouted through the closed door and waited tensely.

_'What you up to?'_

"You asked for me?" She said quietly, clearing her throat and entering after she knocked.

His wife had made him so horny all evening and now he wanted to get what he needed and so he beckoned her closer with his index finger.

"I had some documents on the table for you. Why were not they processed yet and sent to the addressees? " He asked seriously and looked at her invitingly.

Embarrassed, Eve lowered her eyes, swallowed and answered stuttering. "So ... I ... um ..."

"Please do it early tomorrow morning, it's very important!"

"Yes ... of course, sir," she answered humbly and nodded once.

"You seem a bit unfocused lately, you constantly make mistakes, I can not tolerate that."

"I'm sorry, sir," she sighed and walked slowly towards him, standing behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders and saying softly, "Is there anything I can do to make up for my offense?"

When Gabriel felt those hands pressed lightly on his shoulders and heard the soft words of his wife, the heat began to rise in him and he felt that something in his pants wanted to make room.

"I still have a lot to do here, but you could put your pretty butt on my desk and I'll dictate some things to you."

"Everything you want."

Slightly clumsy, she sat down on the table, picked up a pad and a pen, and crossed her legs.

"Could you repeat that again?" She asked nervously as he spoke to her.

"Please put on your glasses and concentrate," he replied gravely, handing her a pair of black horn-rimmed glasses without glasses.

_'Where did you get that ugly thing?'_

"I ... please not so fast", Eva muttered confused as he paced up and down the room, talking and talking like a waterfall.

The lack of concentration was not really played either because she was already captivated by his voice, which continued to vibrate in her body.

"That's not how it works, Miss Huber, then I can do it myself," Gabe grumbled, shook his head, and sat down in his chair with an exaggerated sigh.

"I know something that you can not do yourself," she whispered, running her hands along his torso to undo his tie. "Shall I demonstrate it to you?"

"I ask for that," he replied pleased and fixed her with his gaze.

Gabriel's breathing quickened as his wife knelt on the floor, placed her hands on his knees and stroked them up, came to a halt with pressure on his baggy pants, and looked at him with an auspicious look.

Quickly, Gabriel opened his pants and pushed them down to his knees and as he stripped off his underpants, his cock jumped hard and plump against his stomach before stopping in his original position again.

Seductively she licked her lips and with a short, energetic jerk she spread his legs further apart. Gabriel could not help but let the breath he had held out in a loud groan.

A shuddering breath followed as she plunged her tongue into his tiny slit, letting the juice of his lust melt on her tongue, never losing sight of him and finally closing his cock with her lips.

At first, the touch was gentle, as he stroked her head and Eva had to grin, as he grabbed a few times a little tighter. His breathing became faster and spurred her on to keep going. She knew that he was not finished just because he relieved himself in her mouth and he knew it too.

"You are a bad girl and bad girls are punished, do not you agree?"

In a quick and skillful move, a few moments later, she found herself face down on the desk.

"Yes sir", Eva gasped, a little surprised but extremely aroused, because he held her hands behind her back together. Not firm, but determined.

With one hand he held them tight, with the other he stroked from the neck down, smirked slightly as she shuddered under his touch.

"Hmm ..." He whispered sensual and cheeky he grabbed her between the legs.

Slowly, to increase the tension and arousal, he opened her skirt and shoved it with panties and pantyhose to her knees.

"Make them nice and wet for me."

Not that it was necessary, but he liked that tingling sensation that went right to the groin as he pushed two fingers into her mouth, and then Eva began to lick and suck. And it was not long before his masculinity came to life again.

"Hands on the table," he said quietly, releasing her hands.

His fingers quickly found the entrance to the wet cave and at the same time he rubbed his thumb over her clitoris, bringing her in seconds to moan loudly.

Then she felt a slight pain when he hit on her ass with his palm. And again, on the other cheek.

"For not sending the documents," he grumbled angrily, and Eva bit her lip. "And for that," he removed his fingers and pushed himself to the stop in a quick move. "That you are too slow if I dictate something to you!"

_'Great God'_

For a moment, Eva forgot to breathe and reflexively clenched her hands into fists as she felt the pull up to the nape of her neck.

"Sir," she murmured humbly, and when she wanted to straighten up, he pushed her back to the table with his hand on the back. Then Gabriel grabbed her by the hips and set a fast pace.

"I'll teach you to obey me, I'll hammer it to you with every single thrust."

And that was no empty promise, because of the effort, the two were already panting and puffing after a few minutes. Eva knew that the imprints on her hip could be seen longer, but she liked to be marked by her husband.

Gabriel came with a loud cry deep inside her and pushed until she too, found her salvation.

Panting, he dropped into his chair and pulled Eva onto his lap.

"I hope you have learned your lesson."

"Yes sir," she replied obediently nodding, putting her hands gently around his neck, kissing him.


End file.
